Conan the Barbarian/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Kenshin Himura (by MrPacheco101) Midnight, in the alleyways of Kyoto assassin Kenshin Himura has completed his mission,sheathed his katana, and proceeds to walk off until he senses a mysterious figure lurking in the shadows."Show yourself!" Kenshin said his hand holding the katana's handle as the figure walks out of the shadow; the figure turns out to be Conan the Barbarian ,Sword and sheild in hand, his sullen dark eyes staring staight into Kenshin's cold emotionless glare."It seems you saw me take another's life..."Kenshin says as he unsheathes a small inch of the blade"So I cannot allow you to live,Doryusen!" Kenshin unsheathes his blade and strikes the ground, sending debries flying towards Conan.Conan raises his shield to block the debries then Kenshin dashes straight towards Conan and jumps on his shield ,sending him flying towards the sky."Ryutsuien-Zan!" Kenshin's sword starts to plunge towards Conan ,until he parries the hit with his sword before it could cause any damage.Kenshin jumps back in mid-air and lands on the ground safely,Conan then charges and swipes Kenshin wih his blade, but Kenshin dodges the attack and sees an opening to strike Conan in the central area "Ryutsuien!" Kenshin dashes straight towards Conan and hits his head with butt of the katana's handle causing him to let go of his sword.Kenshin then horizontally slashes Conan chest, but Conan steps back before it could do any severe damage and knocks Kenshin on the ground with his shield; Conan thrusts his shield at Kenshin, but he rolls away and gets up "Ryushosen!" Kenshin runs at and slashes at Conan, he then raises his shield to block the attack. To his suprise Conan's shield is the ncut in two by the force of the attack."Soryusen-Ikazuchi" Kenshin hits Conan with the sheath causing him to stagger, Kenshin then turns around and does a vertical sword strike, but Conan grabs Kenshin's hand before the blade hits him. "What!" Kenshin yells then Conan headbutts Kenshin, punches him in the stomach,then throws him at the wall hitting the ground.Conan grabs his sword and charges at Kenshin; Kenshin gets up and see's Conan began to strike him, but Kenshin blocks the attack at the last minute. Suddenly both fighters began to clash blades neither of them is getting nothing but a scratch until both of them step back from each other."You are a very worthy opponent,but I must end this fight." Kenshin says as he places his right foot forward.;Conan charges at Kenshin and tries to strike him, but all of a sudden Kenshin dissapears before Conan's eyes. Conan then turns around to see Kenshin right behind him "Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki" Kenshin says as he sheaths his katana, Then a huge gash mark appears on Conan's chest; Conan drops his sword, starts to stagger for awhile, then leans against the wall not moving. Kenshin walks towards Conan's body and kneels down looking at the gash mark on his chest "May the heavens have merc-" Kenshin says until a hand grabs Kenshin by the throat, the hand turn out to be Conans as he began to strangle to assasin "You should have finished me off when you had the chance boy." said Conan as he gets up still strangling Kenshin " Now I'll send you to the deepest parts of Hell." Conan said tightning his grip on the assasin's throat. Kenshin starts to struggle for awhile until he gasped his final breath, his arms falling to his side. Conan then lets go, Kenshin drops to the ground cold and dead; Conan then walks off into dark alleyways of Kyoto. Winner:ConanThe Barbarian Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Link (Ocarina of Time) (by Wandering Skull and MrPacheco101) TBA Winner: Tie Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the originale battle, weapons and votes, click here. Reason Battle made use of a composite Link. Category:Battle Subpage